


Yu's r/prorevenge

by DatLAG



Series: The IT's Reddit Posts [1]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Internet post style, M/M, POV First Person, Revenge, Work Abuse, Yu destroying Yosuke's bullies is the best thing ever, Yu narration, character names are remplaced by pseudonyms, everyone gets on the revenge, i just want those thots to be sent in a cell where they belong, i read too much r/prorevenge, it doesn't have that much shipping sorry, just a silly thing, taste the wrath of the silent thundergod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: Post by Izanagi-no-Okami :“How I and my friends took revenge on my crush's abusive co-workers.”





	Yu's r/prorevenge

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, I read too much r/prorevenge
> 
> I want Yu to kick the crap out of anyone that dares hurt his ball of sunshine.

I am not very good at expression, but I'll try my best.

This all started at my second year of High-school, I transferred for a year into a very small town. The type of town where everyone knows each other, I quickly made friends that will form a bond with me that'll last for life.

 

One of them was a really nice boy in my class. I'll call him Jiraya.

Over some rocky event, we bonded really quickly, and he became someone I could call my best friend for the first time in my life.

But there was a problem;

 

I mentionned before that this was a small rural town, well he was the son of the manager of a super-market that just opened up. The market was stealing costumers from the shopping district, bringing shops out of buisness. His family and himself were the scapegoats for all the hate, they were gossiped on, they apparently received threat letters, and I discovered later that Jiraya got a lot of threats in his school locker.

 

As soon as I learned that, I made it stop.

It turns out that I was very popular in the town, and the school. I never wished to be popular, but it had came in handy. I stayed close to him and I was being very loud about being disgusted with any bullying or any actions close to it. One of my friends was a very popular girl, very loved by the guys in the school. I told her the plan, she started being loud about it too. Afer a while, the threats had died down.

 

But this is not about this story.

 

Jiraya worked at the super-market part-time. But obviously, since he was the manager's son, employees would come to him as some type of “complaints department”.

 

We would hang out at the food court of the super-market often.

 

And that is where Gaudy Student and Snooty Student come in.

 

Those 2 girls would take the “complaints department” thing to a whole new level.

They would try to squeeze raise out of him (when they don't even show up on work hours), talk behind his back, and even badmouth a girl that was a part-timer that has died earlier in the year, saying that he would take it easy on her because he liked her and that she hated his guts right up until she died (which was unfortunatly true and Jiraya and I already knew).

 

He silently took it saying that has nothing to do with it. But they continued yelling.

 

A big part of me wanted to tell them to shut their filthy mouth (because I was there when they said that, can you understand how terrible they were being ?), but I stayed composed and told them I felt bad for the poor girl they were badmouthing.

Then they started to attack me too, which was the last straw for Jiraya.

 

He yelled at them to leave him alone before leaving to apologize to the manager about yelling at people that were _insulting him and a dead person right in front of a customer._ He was being too nice for the sake of those awfull people.

 

Two weeks later he broke down in tears in front of me from the frustration of everything.

 

I never heard about those terrible people again.

 

UNTIL the following year.

 

I came back to the city at the end of my second year, but I would come back in the town on vacation to see my friends.

We got into a lot of shenanigans together thorough this year, and I realized that I clearly had a massive crush on him. I could go into detail but basically, I never said anything, I didn't want to ruin our friendship along with my creepling fear of rejection.

 

Jiraya and me were hanging out at the food court for old times sake.

 

That is were GS and SS came in.

 

As soon as I saw them I wondered how is it possible that they still work here.

Jiraya asked me to give him a moment to walk up to them and talk.

 

GS and SS were talking VERY LOUDLY.

 

They talked about wanting a raise to have a trip with their boyfriends among other worthless stuff.

 

Jiraya was trying his best to defuse the situation. I thought about stepping in, but timing is not my forte.

Then GS slapped him, making a huge noise across the food court. I immediately rushed over yelling :

“Are you insane !?”

 

GS : “Shut up ! He deserves it !”

 

I was so close to grab a table and throw it at their faces. Which is very out of character for me if I had to say.

 

GS and SS stormed off, but I was more worried about my friend.

He told me he was fine before leaving to once again, apologize to the manager _on the behalf of those terrible human beings_.

 

I was shocked, but when I came home, I decided that this was the last straw. They've gotten physical, who knows what they would do, or what they could have did in my absence.

 

So I prepared a plan.

 

 

First step, I decided to work part-time at the super-market too, so I could keep a close eye on them and Jiraya. It wasn't hard to get the job. Like I said, it seems the entire town loves me, Jiraya's parents included as well as regulars.

 

Once enrolled, I told my plan to Jiraya's adopted brother, who works as the mascot, of my plan.

I don't think I've ever saw him this furious about the things GS & SS did to his brother. But he instantly got on board.

 

Next step is to get the entire group on it.

I told every single one of my friends about the plan.

All on board as well.

FYI, one of them is working to become _a police officer_ , and another is _a detective and a consultant for the police._

 

I wanted to be sure to get all of the chances on my side.

 

Then we got our plan into motion.

 

Step 1, Information gathering :

 

My friends would come to the super-market regularly and tried to talk to GS & SS for whatever reasons, advices, small talks, gossip, and secretly recording the entire thing, in case they would act rude or any kind of misbehavior. It didn't really helped, nothing really came out. But, like that, we knew of some of their habitudes.

 

Jiraya's brother, using his suit to hide his recorder, learned that it seems fishy things happens in the back when they work.

 

Step 2, Confirmation :

 

From this interesting information, I would pitch in for stock checking, which wasn't hard to do if I was smooth enough with my co-workers. I didn't know I had such powers.

Thanks to the information gathering, I know their hours.

I would verify the stocks before and after they would pitch in. And we were right.

Turns out they manage to steal from the stock, I wondered why nobody noticed that before, but they probably took it as an error or the others would overlook it.

But I din't have concrete proof. So we tried to find out what they do with those stolen items.

 

My detective friend (let's call her Sukuna) said that if they were trying to make money, they would try to sold those items at a different cost, taking all the money for themselves.

And it's true that they are some people in town who would be glad to buy items that aren't profitable to the super-market.

 

So we gathered info around town.

The family of one of my friend (the popular girl), runs the local inn, another the textile shop and another the tofu shop.

Finding information was easier than we thought.

SS & GS open some type of shop around midnight where they would sold items.

 

The time was close.

 

Step 3, Red-handed :

 

I wasn't there for the incident so I don't have the details but here is the summary.

Sukuna came to inspect the shop, she found more than enough proof that the items were stolen. They were being taken in costudy the very next day.

But that wasn't enough. I wanted them to pay for the abuse they did to Jiraya.

 

By a twist of fate, that day he found out about our plan.

And he gave us pictures of bruises from slaps and kicks he would get from them including the one I saw, as well as recorded conversations ! He was gathering proof and was apparently doing so for months, but never had the strength to go through with it.

 

We were all shocked, but we immediately rushed all the evidence to the cops.

Jiraya didn't want to press charges at first, but if he didn't, WEwould. _**I**_ would. NO ONE, hurts my friend and gets away with it.

 

Step 4, Trial :

 

It was surprinsingly quick. Understandable, how can you fight against a report from a detective and pictures and recordings of months of abuse ? Those girls were hysterical. Calling names mid trial, yelling, one time I thought they were going to assault us. They were deemed guilty, and even got jail sentences !

 

At the end of the trial, Jiraya broke down in tears, saying that he can't believe it was over. We personnaly couldn't believe how nobody noticed how this has been going on for months. I wanted to punch myself in the mouth.

But we all won in the end.

 

Step 5, the “boyfriends” :

 

A few days after the trial, when I was getting home from a stroll in town, a guy stopped me :

 

Suspicious Guy : Hey you !

 

Me : Yes ?

 

SG : You throw my girls in jail, I know it they told me !

 

GS & SS were actually _dating the same guy_. I couldn't believe those people. I knew this person must be just as unstable to be dating those pathethic excuse for human beings (two at the same time non-the-less), so I prepared myself.

 

Me : And ? They were abusive.

 

SG : It's just messed up bullshit you made up !

 

Me : The evidence says otherwise. Weren't you at the trial ? (He probably wasn't, what a great boyfriend.)

 

SG : F*ck you !

 

He started rushing to me.

I could have defended myself but I didn't. I let him punch me hard in the face, I hoped he made a big bruise.

 

He was standing proudly with a grin :

 

SG : Not acting cocky now do you you bastard !

 

I pulled out my phone and called my uncle, with who I live with when I'm here.

 

Who is also the **town's local detective**.

 

Uncle : [My name] ? What is it ?

 

Me : Someone just punched me, I'm at the riverbed, can you please come ?

 

My voice was a bit rough from the punch. Uncle hanged up.

 

SG was apparently too engrossed with his action to understand what I just did.

He continued to try and kick me, I already had my proof, so I dodged them easly.

 

In less than five minutes, my uncle and some police officers was there.

My uncle doesn't take any, well, crap from anyone. He arrested the guy on the spot as soon as he saw us. They saw how he was trying to kick me, and I'm the only one who's hurt.

 

The guy ended up at the station. And I ended up satisfied.

 

Bonus :

 

Jiraya found out about this. He got on his knees and apologized like that was his fault. I reassured him, he didn't get how I could go so far to do all of this for him.

 

Then I might've confessed on accident.

 

But he did too 2 sentences later. It was both the awkwardest and happiest moment of my life.

 

Verdict, I got 3 awful people in jail, a good story to tell, and the person I was pining for for 2 years is now my boyfriend.

 

This plan was a 100% success.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (And meanwhile I'm not studying for my english cambridge exam  
> Well it's like writing exam training)
> 
> Sorry there isn't much shipping. I'll make it up to you guys.
> 
> I wonder if I did good, it's probably kinda weird ^^'


End file.
